The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones, notebook computers, tablets, etc.) are typically compact in size and battery-powered. Due to the constraints on physical size, weight, and battery capacity of these devices, the number of input/output interfaces and networking interfaces that can be incorporated in these devices are also generally limited.